


First Encounters

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: The Lovesong of Dorian C. Pavus [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rutting, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: Dorian meets Lavellan and cannot resist him, naughtiness ensues.





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Skipped through the story parts, you all know how it goes, you're just here for the smut and a happy ending, enjoy!

It had been exactly 2 weeks since Dorian had first met the supposed Herald of Andraste and his companions from the Inquisition at Redcliffe Village. Exactly 2 weeks since Dorian laid eyes on the most beautiful man to walk the earth. Demons rampaged out of the ever numerous fade rifts, templars and mages were becoming an ever increasing problem, the sky was literally torn apart and while these issues were of great cause for concern, Dorian couldn’t stop his infatuation for the Herald, which grew worse the more he got to know him. 

Rorie Lavellan stood a head shorter than Dorian, he was slender and lithe, but there was strength in the lean lines of his body. His hair was white as the Snow that dusted the ground of Haven, he wore it tied in a bun on his head, but Dorian would guess that loose it would lay at his shoulders, his skin was tanned, much lighter than Dorians though. The tattoos on his face, the Vallaslin he had called it, gave him an exotic, almost ethereal look. The dark green branches covered his forehead, the bridge of his nose and framed just under his almond shaped, sea blue eyes. His tapered ears were pierced from lobe to tip, and he smiled with an ease that left Dorian breathless. 

They had returned to Haven briefly before setting out to The Hinterlands to finish the many tasks that they had accumulated. Dorian stayed in a small cosy house in Haven, he was flicking through various books of magic in the hopes he would find something that could help aid the closure of the breach when there was a light tapping at the door, Dorian had barely registered the sound before Rorie opened the door and poked his head in to ask Dorian to accompany him, Cassandra and Varric on this expedition, Dorian agreed instantly and then admonished himself internally for not playing it cool, Rorie just smiled and said they were leaving the next morning, that was 4 days ago. 

The Hinterlands were now in relative peace, they had cleared the apostate mages out of the Witchwood, they had found rare herbs for a healer, they found all the supply caches for recruit Whittle, they closed all the fade rifts and eliminated all immediate threats in the area. It was around mid – night and everyone had retired to their tents, but Dorian laid awake thinking of the days events, namely, one handsome elf. Dorian felt he was a good person, he liked to think so anyway, but Rorie was selfless beyond the meaning of the word, most of what they had done so far was thankless work, things people wouldn’t even know needed doing let alone being grateful that it was done, this frustrated Dorian, he felt everyone should be aware of the scale of the problem and what the Inquisition was doing to help. 

He had mentioned it earlier that day, after someone referred to Rorie as a ‘Knife ear’, a common racial slur towards elves, especially back in Tevinter, but to know everything that the Herald was doing for these people, to know all the risks he takes every day, for someone to be so ungrateful towards a person who, to his core is so good and pure, a person who is trying to fix the world, well it infuriated Dorian. He was ready to launch into a big spiel on how he should kissing the ground he walks on when Rorie lightly touched his arm, Dorian turned to see a small sad smile and a shake of the head – no. So Dorian bit his tongue and the day continued, but Dorian couldn’t stop thinking of the look Rorie had given him, it was only later on that he recognised it as resignation. 

Dorians brain was too awake for sleep, so he hauled his weary body out of his tent to sit by the fire.  
“Can’t sleep?” Dorian jumped and then noticed Rorie laying on a bedroll, not 3 feet from where he sat.  
“Um no not tonight, why are you up?” Rorie rearranged himself so he was laying on his side, head propped up with his arm, facing Dorian, Dorian couldn’t help but flick his gaze down the length of his supple body, Maker he was doomed.  
“I don’t like sleeping in the tent, it cuts me off from the world” Dorian frowned at that, not fully comprehending, there was a moments silence where Dorian was rapidly trying to think of something interesting and intelligent to say, but all he could do was try not to ogle the man, as he was out of his armour he looked sensual and almost vulnerable, and Dorian just wanted to touch him.  
“Care to join me?” Rorie gestured and the piece of floor next to him, Dorian wasn’t a fan of nature, or the cold, or anything remotely uncomfortable, but he found himself retrieving his bed roll from his tent and laying it next to Rories. 

He laid down gently, unsure of how close to allow himself to be. Rorie watched him all the while and Dorian could have sworn he saw the elfs eyes graze his body, if it wasn’t so dark he’d almost be certain of it. Rorie rolled once again onto his back, with his hands resting on his stomach he stared into the sky. Dorian gave a sideways glance, mimicking how he lay, he looked towards the stars but all he could concentrate on was the close proximity of their bodies. 

“Are you okay, Dorian? What’s troubling you?”  
“What makes you think I’m troubled?” Dorian tried to steady his breathing. Rorie rolled onto his side, one arm folded under his head and the other draped over his hip, Dorian turned slightly to face him.  
“You’ve been quiet since this morning, and now you can’t sleep so clearly something is on your mind” He spoke softly, his concerned face illuminated by the fire behind Dorian, it took him a moment to form coherent thoughts.  
“Oh, that, well it was wrong of that person to call you what he did, and I feel like you don’t get enough credit for the things you do, doesn’t it bother you?” Rorie smiled and glanced down,  
“Of course it bothers me, I’m Herald of a god I don’t believe in, I was thrust into this role which has taken me far from my family and the forests I call home, I’m surrounded largely by people who dislike me for the shape of my ears, and I’m expected to save the world when I’m just as clueless as everyone else is on just how to do that.”  
Dorian was taken aback by his honesty, it was the first time he has ever seen hurt in his expression, he continued-  
“But I do it all because who else will? Who else can? For whatever reason I have this mark on my hand that just might be able to fix things, so I’ll do everything I can from now till we succeed, and I’ll hope that, once it’s all over, some people that we have met and helped along the way, will remember us for who we are, and what we did”

Dorian was impressed at his reassurance, he truly believed they could win, that he could close the breach, he wondered at his profound kindness. He marvelled at how he could care so deeply about everyone and everything, when a lot of people never gave him a single thought. Before even really thinking he said,  
“You’re quite unlike anyone I’ve ever known” Rorie looked him in the eye and gave one of his brilliant smiles, Dorian was glad for the darkness to hide the blush on his face. Rorie chuckled,  
“You are quite unique yourself, I’m glad to know you” 

Dorian smiled at him, slightly embarrassed, Rorie once again looked at the sky and Dorian followed suit, it was a clear night and the stars were beautiful.  
“What do you know of the stars?” Rorie asked him, Dorian thought back to his education as a child, there had been numerous theories on the stars, but the one that was most often taught was that the stars are balls of pure energy, Dorian had never questioned that, taking it as fact, he relayed this to Rorie who thought on it a moment then said,

“Our Elder teaches us the stories within the stars, what their shapes mean and what their names are.” This piqued Dorians interest,  
“Could you teach me?” Rorie smiled at that, and shuffled closer so the side of his head touched Dorians, Dorian couldn’t help but glance at his lips, Rorie pointed to the sky and began naming constellations and regaling Dorian with heroic and tragic stories behind the characters, Dorian drank in every word, watching as Rorie enthusiastically shared his knowledge of the stars with him. 

The Tevinter Mage was causing Rorie some issues, he was incredibly handsome, clever and witty, and Rorie spent a lot more time than he should do thinking about him. They had returned to Haven to prepare for the assault on the breach, it was the night before they were meant to depart and everyone in Haven was on edge, Rorie did everything he could to try and ease the nervous tension, he spent more time than usual chatting to everyone he could, he made jokes and tried to distract people, albeit temporarily he hoped it provided some relief, he strolled in what he hoped was a confident-at-ease way around Haven and sparred with imaginary foes on the frozen lake. 

He had also been spending a lot of time with Dorian recently, they came together to discuss magic and how to best deal with the breach but as the evenings drew on they would broach other topics and open the wine. Rorie really enjoyed these moments, when he could almost forget the weight of everyone’s expectations upon his shoulders and just sit for a few hours drinking and enjoying another mans company. The flirting had increased in recent days and it was driving Rorie insane. He lay in his bed in a house that made him feel enclosed and thought about the way Dorians lips curl into a smile when he sees him, his eyes always carrying a mischievous glint, his strong arms wielding his staff. 

Rorie shut his eyes and ran his fingers over his chest, grazing his nipple his hand glided past his naval, he wondered at what Dorian looked like under his many layers of clothes, he was well built, but trim, he imagined his dark caramel skin in contrast with Rories own, he imagined how Dorian would feel above him, under him, inside him. He rolled his balls in his palm, letting out a small gasp, oh it had been a long time since he had indulged this way. His fantasy Dorian kissed him deeply and whispered dirty things in his ear, Rorie felt his body grow warmer, he licked his hand and gripped his length, moaning lightly as he slid his hand easily up and down his cock, coating it, a pearl of pre-come rolled down his tip, he caught it with his thumb and spread it around his tip, eyes screwed shut he imagined Dorian in multiple scenarios in quick succession, Dorian on his knees before him, Rorie filling his mouth, Dorian laying on his bed, stroking himself as Rorie was now, Dorian manhandling him, Rorie being on his knees, Dorian forcing his head into the pillow as he plunged his cock into Rories aching hole over and over. His hand quickened and his breath grew ragged, he wasn’t going to last. He imagined Dorian above him, sinking into his body, moaning in his ear, he imagined being filled with Dorians seed, Rorie gasped Dorians name as he came, riding out the waves of his orgasm in a haze, oh this was bad.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been a month since they had relocated to Skyhold, a month since Haven fell and Dorian thought Rorie had fallen with it, he recalled the chaos, the near paralysing fear, demons swarmed every direction and everyone had retreated to the Chantry, Dorian didn’t know what to do, where to be, he watched as Rorie and Cullen exchanged words, and then Cullen announced everyone was to leave via hidden underground tunnels, Dorian liked this plan, he turned to Rorie and was surprised to find him walking back to the Chantrys large heavy doors, back to the chaos, he had called out to him, caught up to him and questioned him. He’ll never forget their brief conversation. 

“What are you doing? Didn’t you hear? We’re leaving.” Rorie smiled sadly at him,  
“You’re leaving yes, I’m providing distraction so you can get everyone to safety” So that’s what he and Cullen had spoken about.  
“Well I’m not leaving you” Dorian was adamant, he couldn’t bear to think of Rorie alone surrounded by evil.  
“You have to, the way out won’t be safe, they’ll need you to protect them”  
“But-” there was a crash from outside, most people had filtered out of the Chantry by then,  
“There isn’t time! Dorian, in another life maybe-”  
Another great bang interrupted them, it shook the earth, Dorian watched wide eyed as Rorie gave him a fleeting smile, twirled his staff in hand and threw open the Chantry doors, summoning lightening around him, drawing all attention to him, he ran toward the trebuchet, he ran out of Dorians line of sight, and Dorian had just stood there until Cassandra pulled him away. Their journey out of Haven was a blur to Dorian now, he just remembered cold, and fear, and the feeling that he was walking in the wrong direction, they had made it passed a line of trees, far enough away to be relatively safe. 

Dorian had just decided that his job here was done, he was about go back for Rorie when an explosion rippled through the air, the sound was deafening, the dragon flew West, Dorian and the others watched on in horror as Haven crumbled, Dorian wasn’t part of the small group that went to find the Herald, a decision he bitterly regretted almost as soon as they’d left. What if they couldn’t find him? What if they found his body? It sickened Dorian to imagine Rorie lifeless, he paced around their makeshift camp, desperately trying to cling on to ever dwindling hope. 

They had returned some time later, Dorian saw Cullen carrying Rorie and he thought the worst, he rushed towards them as Cullen turned to lay him on a bed of blankets, Dorian saw his chest rise and fall,

“He’s alive” He had whispered  
“Only just” Cassandra had replied  
They left to squabble over maker knows what and Dorian knelt beside Rorie, he was freezing, battered, bruised and unconscious, but alive. Dorian did something he had not done since he was a child, he cried. 

Varric roused him from his reverie,  
“Hey Sparkler, I need a favour”  
“Hmm?” Dorian still encapsulated in his memories  
“I need you to persuade the Inquisitor to join us all for drinks later on, people have hardly seen him since we made it here” Dorian frowned,  
“Well he did nearly die, he needs time to recover”  
“He’s mostly recovered now, he needs to be around people”  
Dorian had to admit Rorie had been shutting himself away since they had made it to Skyhold, even after he was over the worst of his injuries, he had distanced himself from everyone.  
“I’ll try but I’m not promising anything”  
“Good then, he’s in the gardens” 

Dorian found Rorie walking out of the garden through a side door that led to the main hall, that led to his quarters, Dorian jogged to catch up.  
“So Varric wants me to persuade you to go for drinks later” Dorian tried for a light, carefree tone but it didn’t quite come out that way.  
“Oh, no thank you” Rorie didn’t even look at him.  
“I thought that might be the answer, perhaps we could spend some time together though?” Rorie gave him a pained expression before saying  
“Maybe, I’ll find you later” and with that he left.  
Dorian understood rejection, but it hurt coming from someone he had grown to care for, Maker he had allowed himself to establish feelings for someone he didn’t even know felt the same, maybe he had read this entire situation wrong. 

He was in a foul mood and cracking open his third bottle of wine come nightfall, he sat alone is his room trying to convince himself Rorie meant nothing more than a friend to him. A gentle rap at his door stirred him from his thoughts and he shouted for whoever it was to enter. It was Rorie, dressed in a light pale shirt and leggings, his hair was down and he looked distraught.  
“What-” Dorian barely got the word out when Rorie flung himself at him, Dorian caught him, surprised, as he started sobbing into Dorians chest, Dorian blinked a few times and waited for his wine drenched senses to catch up, he wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his back.  
“What’s wrong?” He tried to look down at him but he buried his face closer to Dorian,  
“I failed, everyone’s acting like we won and I’m a hero but I couldn’t - the people we lost – I can’t-” his stilted sentence explained everything, Dorian gently guided him to the edge of his bed and they sat, Rorie withdrew slightly and wiped his face on his sleeve, Dorian kept a hand on his back, there were no words that could comfort him, but physical reassurance and listening would help eventually. 

“They never tell of this in the stories” Rorie looked at the floor, he continued,  
“- the ones full of brave heroic actions and battles won, they never tell you the loss, the fear, the weight of it all” Dorian rubbed small circles into his back, Rorie sighed, leaning in to the touch,  
“Can I stay with you tonight?” He looked at Dorian with his big sad eyes,  
“Of course” Rorie started to undo his foot wrappings, so Dorian shuffled back on the bed and slid under the covers, it was only then he realised he was only clothed in an undershirt and smalls. Rorie stood and stripped off his shirt, Dorian watched as the fire illuminated the planes of his abdomen, his naval and nipples were pierced, he was struck once again by his beauty. The Dalish must have little to no reservation regarding nudity, Rorie began to unlace his leggings, as he pulled them down Dorian pointedly looked away, at the book on his nightstand, his face growing warm, it seems the Dalish don’t care for underclothes either. Dorian only dared to return his gaze once he felt Rorie crawl under the covers and nestle in beside him. Dorian turned slightly in his direction, Rorie laid a gentle hand on Dorians hip,  
“Thank you” He whispered, and lightly kissed Dorians cheek, he laid, facing Dorian, his eyes closed. He seemed more at peace than he was when he arrived, so Dorian was glad for that, and perhaps if he had drunk less wine the fact that this wonderful man was naked in his bed might alarm him slightly more than it did, as it were he just gazed at Rories face until his eyes grew too heavy and he drifted off to sleep. 

Dorian woke some time later, bleary eyed, the sky was just beginning to lighten, it was still very early, his head was much clearer now and he took in several details at once, he himself was mostly naked and partially erect. Rorie lay beside him, on his back head turned toward Dorian, his arms above his head as if he had surrendered to sleep, Dorian allowed himself to take in the details of his perfect sleeping face, his messy hair, his bare chest, the covers lay just above his naval but Dorians gaze was caught by the hard line of Rories very obvious erection, standing proud under the covers. 

Dorian couldn’t look away, he felt a blush spread on his face, Rorie was naked, in his bed, and wanting. If he had any sort of decorum he would roll away and pretend like he’d never seen anything, however he found himself eyeing Rories assets, he pressed a hand to his own cock to ease the discomfort, that was a bad idea, Dorians jaw clenched as his cock throbbed in hand, he exhaled slowly and tried to control himself. Rorie stirred and rolled onto his side, facing Dorian, he had closed the gap between them, Rories face was inches from his own, their cocks brushing eachother.

Dorian froze, unsure of how to get out of this situation without combusting, Rorie was unsettled, he shuffled into a comfier position, he rested a hand on Dorians hip, his hip movement causing delicious friction for Dorian he had to bite back a moan. Dorian didn’t move a muscle, and just as he thought he might die Rorie frowned in his sleep, still very much asleep judging by his breathing, and began to gently rock his hips back and forth. Dorian didn’t know what to do, he could wake him up but then that would probably definitely be embarrassing, he could just get up and leave but he didn’t have that sort of willpower, so instead he lay, paralysed with lust, while Rorie slowly pleasured himself on Dorians cock. Dorian screwed his eyes shut, a small moan escaping Rorie forced him to open them again, a blush sat high on his cheeks, he was still frowning, the hand that lay on Dorians hip tightened and he moaned again, this time Dorian couldn’t stop the sound he made, it was too much, he had wanted this for too long, he pressed a kiss onto Rories soft, sleeping lips, he only lightly responded, Dorian pulled away to watch him open his eyes and take in the situation. Rorie looked at him and looked down at what he was doing, he froze, he looked at Dorian with lust blown eyes,  
“Do you want me to stop?” his voice was low, it sent sparks of arousal through his body, he responded,  
“Don’t you dare”

Rories lips crashed upon Dorians, their kiss was strong and desperate, Dorian ran a hand into Rories hair, lightly gripping a handful of it he tilted his head to expose his throat, Rorie moaned louder when Dorian pulled his hair, Dorian traced kisses down his neck and up towards his ear, Rorie gasped in his ear as Dorian lightly bit his lobe, their cocks aching against one another, Rorie rolled his hips against him, Dorian buried his face in Rories neck as he willed himself not to come yet, Rorie placed a hand on the side of Dorians face, forcing him to look up, Rorie kissed him deeply, and Dorian surged up to meet him. Rorie ran a hand quickly down Dorians body, slid into his smalls and cupped his cock, Dorian moaned loudly, he felt himself throb against his touch. 

“Take these off” 

Rorie whispered, pulling at the waistband of his smalls, Dorian fumbled to remove them while trying to maintain a kiss, once he had succeeded he returned one hand to Rories hair, the other was tracing the lines of Rories body. Rorie hooked his leg around Dorians, bringing themselves closer together, Rorie licked his palm and coated both their cocks which Dorian found wonderfully primal. They thrust against one another, Dorian matching his movements, rutting like animals, it was messy and uncoordinated, the slick slide was delicious, they were both gasping and groaning wantonly, hands on eachothers hips they both watched as their cocks slid against eachother, Dorian fought to control himself, but he felt his end nearing, he had never felt this way, never had so much need for a person, it was intense. Rories fingernails dug into Dorians skin, Dorian was rapidly approaching his end when Rorie gasped,  
“Dorian I- I can’t- you’re making me come” well that was it for Dorian, he thrust against the elf with fervour, he felt Rorie grow tense, his mouth open in a silent moan,  
“Look at me” Dorians voice was hoarse, their eyes connected briefly before Rories shut as he came, Dorian was fraction of second behind him, the feel of his cock pulsing strongly against him, his warm come spilling between them was too much, Dorian took in the look of utter bliss on Rories face as he rutted to completion, his orgasm tore through him, it took a moment to recover. They looked at eachother, sated and sleepy, Rorie ran a finger through a pool of come, impossible to know whose, and he tasted it, Dorian groaned at the sight, it was so dirty and delicious,  
“You will be the death of me” He mumbled, Rorie smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, nothing had ever felt more perfect.


End file.
